1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer coaxial cable including a plurality of high-voltage circuits.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 8A to 8C are views illustrating high-voltage electrical power cables as examples of the related art. As illustrated in FIGS. 8A to 8C, in a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle, a battery 101 and an inverter unit 102 are electrically connected together through two high-voltage electrical power cables 103 (refer to PTL 1). The two high-voltage electric power cables 103 are cables for high-voltage use, and are respectively thick cables. Out of the two high-voltage electrical power cables 103, one cable is used as a positive circuit, and the other cable is used as a negative circuit. The two high-voltage electrical power cables 103 are routed side by side at predetermined locations.